Falling into confusion
by chocobo yuna
Summary: Serena gets captured by Diamond and is taken to nemesis where she rethinks her feelings about Darien and Diamond
1. arrival and explorations

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of the characters or any of the personalities in the following story. I do, however, own the story's plot. So, the characters aren't mine, but the plot is. Any and all of the happenings in this story are brought on by either my imagination or clips from the show. Any similarities between any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This particular fanfic takes place during Sailor Moon R.  
  
WARNING!!! This Is an AU fic! Right form the beginning!!! Im telling you now so you don't get mad!!!! Right from the beginning its AU but its still real good. But if u don't like AU fics then don't read this.  
  
On to the story…  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sailor Jupiter led the scouts into the video game studio, which was taller than any building they'd ever seen. "If we followed Diamond this far, he's gotta be in this building!" she exclaimed angrily, frustrated at the fact that Serena had gone in first, so eager was she to kill him.  
  
Ami nodded. "My radar shows his energy level on the fifth floor." She paused and her face drained of all color.  
  
"What's wrong, Ami?" Darien asked, panicking.  
  
"It's Serena."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
Ami turned to Darien. "I-I think Diamond's got her."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena walked calmly through the building. She'd never killed someone before, but she knew she could kill Diamond. She hated the fact that he wouldn't give himself a chance to be good instead of evil. And she hated the fact that he had eyes for her. "Diamond!" she yelled. "Show yourself!" She heard evil laughter. "Damn it," she mumbled. She looked around the room. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Let me guess, you're hiding somewhere in the shadows and you're going to jump out in about three seconds and try to kill me. Right?" She laughed and shook her head. "Will you get it over with already?" she asked impatiently. "Then Darien and the scouts can come and save my scrawny ass." She began tapping her foot and looked at her wrist as if she were wearing a watch. "I don't have all day, you know! I have a date tonight!"  
  
All of a sudden, a strong arm grabbed Serena's waist and its pair grabbed her throat. "Well, well, well, no need to be impatient," came Diamond's masculine voice in her ear, just above a whisper. "Yes, I'd like to see your friends try to save you. Though they won't be able to."  
  
Serena sighed impatiently. "I've heard that one, too," she said calmly.  
  
Diamond rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, really," she answered, feeling Diamond's sigh of discontent on her neck. "There was Queen Beryl and Anne. And not to mention Malachite..."  
  
"Can you shut up for two seconds?" Diamond asked angrily.  
  
Serena counted in her head, one-onethousand, two-onethousand. "Okay, it's been two seconds!" she announced. "See, I can be quiet for two seconds."  
  
Diamond turned Serena quickly in his arms so that she was facing him. He lowered his face to a centimeter away from hers. "I don't want to kill you, but if you don't shut up, I'll be forced to."  
  
Serena scoffed. "You wouldn't kill me. You need me for your 'diabolical' scheme, whatever it may be."  
  
Diamond smiled evilly. "No, I don't need you for my scheme." He bent his head and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Serena's face flushed red with embarrassment. "Let go of me!" she screamed.  
  
Diamond laughed again and turned her back around as he saw the Sailor Scouts rounding the corner. "Ah, who do we have here?" he asked.  
  
"The scouts!" Serena shouted. "I told you they'd come!"  
  
Diamond rolled his eyes once more. "Yeah, I've heard that one too many times."  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. "If you don't let go of me, they'll kill you."  
  
"Not with you in the way," he answered smugly.  
  
Rae frowned. "Do you think we care if she's in the way?" she asked. "Compared to how many people you'd kill if you were in power, one life is nothing."  
  
Diamond laughed. "Oh, I believe you'd give up your precious princess." He looked directly at Darien. "Wouldn't you?"  
  
Darien's fists were clenching and his nails were drawing blood from his palms. But he kept control. He knew what Rae was doing. "Not like I can't find another one," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Serena almost got angry by that remark, but she knew what they were doing. She knew they were trying to trick Diamond into letting her go. Into believing that she'd be devastated by their lack of care.  
  
A portal appeared behind Diamond. "Well then," he said, "you won't care if I take her with me." He stepped through the portal. "Adíos!" he called.  
  
"Darien!" Serena yelled. "Darien, I love you!" she screamed as the portal closed.  
  
Everyone glared at Rae. "Looks like your plan was a flop," Darien said angrily.  
  
Rae laughed nervously. "Well, I thought it'd work." She shrugged in anger. "And we can get her back." She looked at Darien. "Right?"  
  
Darien looked at the place where the portal had disappeared from and then looked back at Rae. "You'd better hope so," he answered angrily. He walked up to Rae and actually grabbed the front of her bow and pinned her against the wall. "Because if we don't, there'll be two less Sailor Scouts." His voice was soft, but menacing. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Rae nodded and Darien dropped her.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
NEMESIS  
  
Serena awoke groggily and shifted herself into a sitting position. She frowned and looked down at what she was wearing. She gasped. She had on a long, flowing, baby blue dress with diamonds scattered at her bustline. She then saw Diamond walk into the room. "You pervert!" she screamed. "You changed my clothes, you monstrosity!"  
  
Diamond laughed. "I do have certain powers, you know. I'm not like that." He snapped his fingers and Serena was back in her street clothes. He snapped again and she was wearing her Sailor Moon outfit. He snapped once more and she was back in her dress. "See?" He looked at the dress she was in. "That one's my favorite."  
  
Serena frowned. "Then get it off of me."  
  
Diamond smirked. "Do you really want me to do that?" he asked, advancing a few steps.  
  
Serena fervently shook her head. "No, never mind," she mumbled.  
  
Diamond sat down at the edge of the over-sized couch that Serena was on. "Now I want you to know that, now that you're here that is, don't bother trying to escape. The only way out is through portals that only my family and I can create. And if you do try to escape, and get killed, it's not my fault." He paused and took a sip of the wine that he held in his hand. "You have free reign of every room here, except the doors that are locked. Those certain doors will always be locked, so don't bother trying to break them down." He stopped, wondering if he forgot anything. "Oh, and your crystal doesn't work here. Nor does your scepter. So don't even try."  
  
Serena was devastated as she looked at her crystal and saw that it didn't have the beautiful glow that it had on Earth. Tears came to her eyes. "I hate you," she said quietly.  
  
Diamond stood up. "You won't," he said. He left her in the room, all by herself.  
  
"If I can't use my weapons, give me something so that I don't feel vulnerable!" she screamed.  
  
Diamond turned before he shut the door. "I won't let anything happen to you." With that, he shut the door.  
  
Serena screamed in frustration and picked up what looked to be an expensive glass figurine. She was about to throw it at the door when she realized that it was a figurine of her as Sailor Moon. Oh dear, she thought, what is he, obsessed?  
  
Carefully, she put the figurine down. "Well," she said to herself, "if I've got free reign of this place and I can't get out, I might as well make the best of it." She started getting herself familiarized with the room, but kept tripping over small footstools and catches in the carpet. She sighed, looking down at her dress, and then looked into the nothingness of the ceiling. "Can't I have something more manageable than this dress?"  
  
Amazingly enough, the long blue dress turned into Serena's Sailor Moon outfit. Serena looked down. "Now this is more like it." She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She marveled at the candelabras that were attached to the walls and the oriental carpets on the perfect wood floors. The walls were made of stone, and she suddenly wished she had the dress back on. She would have felt more fit into the scenes around her.  
  
Soon enough, Serena heard voices coming from a room to her right. She turned the doorknob and was surprised to see that the door wasn't locked. She opened the door and saw Diamond talking to one of his cohorts, who looked a lot like Darien. "Sapphire, we don't have time for this," Diamond said angrily. He turned to the door and smiled. "Ah, Serena, you've decided to see the castle?"  
  
"C-castle?" she stuttered. "I didn't know this was a castle."  
  
Sapphire smiled. "Would anything less be fit for a prince, Your Majesty?" he asked.  
  
Serena shook her head. "No, I don't know why I didn't see it wasn't a castle."  
  
"Maybe because you've always pictured a peaceful castle," Diamond said. He smiled. "Like yours," he added coolly.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
EARTH  
  
"Ami, can you work any faster?" Darien urged.  
  
"Look Darien," Ami said angrily, "we're all working as fast as we can, why don't you do something other than sit there!"  
  
"I'm not just sitting here!" he yelled back.  
  
Lita jumped in. "Guys, calm down. Come on, we're all on edge right now. We've got to stay together and work as hard as we can."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
NEMESIS  
  
"I'm cold, hungry, and lost," Serena complained to herself. She shivered. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this..." she mumbled. She sighed, remembering Diamond's words from dinner that evening: If you ever need anything at all, no matter where you are, say my name and I'll find you. Serena sighed angrily. "I won't do it, I won't do it, I won't do it." She paused. "Diamond!" she called.  
  
Diamond showed up three seconds later. "You rang?" he asked.  
  
"I'm lost," Serena admitted. "I'm hungry, I'm cold, and I'm wet."  
  
Diamond looked Serena up and down. "Take no offense to my question, but how did you get wet?"  
  
Serena sighed. "The fountain in the main room broke."  
  
"Again!" Diamond exclaimed. "Sorry, we've been having trouble with it." He snapped his fingers and Serena was in the long blue dress again. "Like I said, it's my favorite."  
  
Serena shrugged. "It's dry," she said. "That's good."  
  
"Give me your hand," Diamond said.  
  
"What!"  
  
Diamond laughed. "I won't do anything. Just give me your hand."  
  
Serena hesitated. Oh, well, she thought, he could have killed me earlier. She extended her hand.  
  
Diamond pulled a small, circular object out of his cape and gave it to Serena. "This is a map of the castle," he said. "The red rooms are the ones that are locked. This little pink dot is you, the white one's me, the blue one is my brother Sapphire. Visitors, should there be any, appear in black. Now watch out, because if you press the red button, the picture goes three dimensional and uses arrows to point to where the closest unlocked room is." He paused for a moment and studied the map. He pointed to a large room that was down the hall from Serena's. "Although that room is unlocked, please don't enter without knocking."  
  
"Why not?" Serena asked, even though she pretty much knew the answer.  
  
"Because that's my room," he answered.  
  
"About rooms," Serena said, as she and Diamond started to walk through the halls. "Do you think mine could look a little more cheerful? So that I'm not so depressed."  
  
Diamond was taken aback by the suggestion. "Of course. But I find it a little hard to take in that you're adjusting so easily."  
  
Serena shrugged. "Well, I figure that I'm stuck here no matter what. I might as well make the best of it."  
  
Diamond nodded. "That's actually a good attitude," he said. "I figured that, by now, you would have tried every possible way to kill me." He stopped in front of a room.  
  
"But then I couldn't get out," she pointed out. "I wouldn't be able to get home."  
  
She saw Diamond stiffen. "Yes, of course," he answered shortly. He opened the door to the room. "Your room," he said simply, letting her into her already redone room. He lingered at the door for a moment. "I hope you like it. Please meet for breakfast tomorrow morning." He shut the door and walked away.  
  
Serena looked at the door for a moment in confusion. "Oh no," she moaned. "I shouldn't feel bad for this, but I hurt his feelings!" She looked around the room and gasped. It was just like her room at home! She opened the doors and saw even the clothes in her closets just like at home. The only difference was that her room was clean. Sparkling clean. She was surprised to see that even her pictures of Darien were still there.  
  
Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she looked around the room. She took out the map of the castle and located Diamond's room. She thought for a moment and then smiled. She threw the map on the bed. It's always nice to thank someone, she thought, but I should wait until later, when he's not as hurt.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
EARTH  
  
Darien sat alone in his apartment, gazing at one of his pictures of Serena. He groaned. Why did I let it happen? he thought. I let Diamond take her. He set down the picture and walked into his bathroom to splash cold water on his face. "Serena," he mumbled, "I love you, too." A single tear dropped into his sink.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
NEMESIS  
  
Serena looked at the map and realized that Diamond had been in the same spot in his room for over an hour. She decided that she could now go in. And of course snoop around a little...  
  
She picked up the map and headed towards his room. She opened the door quietly, setting aside the fact that she was supposed to knock.  
  
Oh great, Diamond thought, she's already setting aside my one simple request. Is it so hard to knock on my door?  
  
Serena shut the door quietly and looked around the room. She drew in a short breath. It was just a plain, simple, normal room that any person would have. It was no more intricate than hers, with a table and chairs, a dresser with a mirror, a bed, a bedside stand with a lamp and a picture of her, and a walk-in closet. She was amazed at the simplicity of the room. And even more amazed that there was a picture of her on his bedside table. Not Sailor Moon. Not Neo-Queen Serenity. Just a picture of normal Serena, with her jeans and a tee shirt on, smiling at the photographer.  
  
She began to scan the room for something suspicious, interesting, or abnormal, but couldn't find anything. No evil wands or swords, no capes or crowns, no staff with a crystal ball on it, no throne. Just a normal bedroom. She walked over to the bedside table and picked up the picture. Just this one picture of me? she thought. I'd think he had a collection or something.  
  
All of a sudden, Diamond rolled over. "Do you enjoy looking at your own picture?" he asked, amused.  
  
Serena jumped and set the picture back down. "I ... no, I was, umm..."  
  
"Snooping?" he suggested.  
  
"No, no, no," she said. "Being inquisitive."  
  
Diamond laughed. "Snooping," he said. "Have a seat." He pointed to a chair and it floated across the room for Serena to sit on.  
  
Serena looked hesitantly at the chair.  
  
"Don't you think that if I wanted to do something to you, I would have already?" Diamond asked.  
  
Serena took this into thought and sat down.  
  
Diamond smiled. "Oh, so you're not afraid of me anymore?"  
  
"I was never afraid of you," Serena said defiantly. "I just didn't like you?"  
  
"Didn't? As in past-tense?"  
  
Serena actually giggled. "Believe it or not, as in past-tense," she said softly. "You're not like a bad guy's supposed to be."  
  
Diamond chuckled. "Well Serena, what's a bad guy supposed to be like?"  
  
"Where should I start?" Serena said flatly.  
  
"With the personality."  
  
Serena sighed. "They're supposed to be mean and not like anyone and turn all of their friends away when they're in need. They're supposed to hate the good guys, and when they capture a good guy, they're supposed to either kill them or make their lives miserable."  
  
Diamond nodded. "I see," he said seriously, although he thought that this whole 'good guy' 'bad guy' thing was a big joke. "What about physicality?"  
  
"Well," Serena said thoughtfully, chewing on her thumbnail. "They're ugly and have bad teeth and ungroomed hair. The hair is a must, by the way. And they've gotta have a really deep voice," she said, imitating a deep voice, then giggling about it.  
  
Diamond laughed and lowered the pitch of his voice. "Like this?" he imitated.  
  
Serena laughed. "Yeah, like that!" she exclaimed.  
  
Diamond laughed again.  
  
"And they've gotta be really weak so that I can beat 'em," Serena joked. "And they don't fight their own fights. No siree. They send their lower minions to do their dirty work."  
  
"Hmm..." Diamond said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should be like that..."  
  
"No!" Serena exclaimed, although she caught his joke. "You're fine the way you are." She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.  
  
"Okay, then, Serena," Diamond said. "Since you know so much about bad guys, what kind of things do they keep in their houses?"  
  
"Oh, they don't have houses, they all have dark, dreary castles. And they have torture chambers and dead bodies all over the place."  
  
"See, now, I have those. Those are the rooms you can't go in," Diamond said, a playful sparkle in his eye.  
  
Serena giggled. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. She settled down a little bit and then cast a sideways glance at Diamonds. "What are in those rooms, anyway?"  
  
Diamond sighed and laid back on his pillows with his arms behind his head. "The dead bodies," he answered.  
  
"I'm serious," she complained.  
  
"So am I!" he joked. He saw her cross her arms. "Okay, okay, you've beat it out of me," he said. "Some are treasure. Others are a few things that maybe you'll see one day. But not today. And not tomorrow." He paused, thinking. "A few are Sapphire's rooms. His bedroom and dining area." Diamond turned his head and looked at Serena. "He's not very sociable."  
  
Serena smiled. "What's in the rooms that I might see one day?"  
  
Diamond smiled and sat up. "You'll just have to wait, won't you?"  
  
Serena frowned. "Now that's not fair," she said. She stood up quickly. "I'll just have to beat it out of you."  
  
Diamond laughed as Serena threw a non-committed punch at him and he caught the punch, which threw her off balance and she landed on the bed. He let go of her fist. "Come on, Serena, you can do better than that," he teased.  
  
Serena laughed and threw another weak punch. Neither she nor Diamond heard Sapphire walk through the door, as they were both laughing hard and wrestling weakly from all the laughter. Sapphire smiled. I've never seen Diamond laugh or smile so much, he thought. And I thought we were the 'bad guys'. He saw Diamond finally pin Serena down with his hands over her wrists and her legs blocked with his own.  
  
"What're you going to do now, Serena?" Diamond asked.  
  
Sapphire heard Serena laugh and walked out of the room. My, my, my. I guess my message can wait 'till tomorrow.  
  
Serena sighed with defeat and turned her head. "I'll spit in your face!" she exclaimed jokingly. Instead, she twisted slightly and threw Diamond off of her. She, now, was pinning him. "Ha!" she said triumphantly.  
  
Diamond smirked and moved his leg so she fell onto his chest. Their lips met lightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how'd you guys all like it? I hope you thought It was good, cuz I had a fun time writing it! R&R plz! The more reviews I get, the faster I post more chapters!!!!!  
  
Blessed be -yuna 


	2. surprises after breakfast

WOW!!! Cant believe I got that many reviews!!! I love you all!! As for the pairings… weve already figured out who it is and stuff but youll just have to wait and see ^_^ lol….  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of the characters or any of the personalities in the following story. I do, however, own the story's plot. So, the characters aren't mine, but the plot is. Any and all of the happenings in this story are brought on by either my imagination or clips from the show. Any similarities between any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This particular fanfic takes place during Sailor Moon R.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
EARTH  
  
Rae's temple had been overflowing with visitors lately. Most of whom wanted to make sure that Earth wasn't going to be destroyed, since everyone now knew of Sailor Moon's mysterious disappearance. Rae was swamped in work, so Ami had come over to help, even though she wasn't too great with psychic abilities. Instead of telling futures, Rae wrote Ami a little page with what to tell them. So what if it was a little con? The temple was making money and Rae was clearing it out just in time for the Sailor Scout meeting.  
  
"All right, that's it," Rae said, double-checking outside for anyone who was left. "Call the rest of the scouts, Ami. It's time to work."  
  
Ami rubbed her back. "Haven't I been doing that all day?" she mumbled.  
  
Rae laughed. "Come on," she said energetically. "The sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner you no longer have to work."  
  
Ami laughed. "Okay." She took out her communicator and called the scouts and Darien.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena pulled back quickly and rolled away, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Her face was as red as an apple.  
  
Diamond sat up and looked at the back of Serena's head. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah," Serena mumbled back. She looked at the door. "I, ah, I think I'll go back to my room now..."  
  
"You know the way, right?" Diamond asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Serena just nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Darien stood in his apartment, looking down at a picture of Serena. He looked at Ami, who had paid him a visit to try and make him feel better. "There's gotta be a clue in that office building."  
  
Ami nodded. "I know. But we can't exactly go back there right now."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Darien asked angrily.  
  
Ami sighed. "Darien, look. I know that you love Serena and that you want to get her back. We all need her here. But anybody from Nemesis could be in that building, just waiting for people like us to go in and investigate. Then they'd kill us."  
  
Darien was silent for a moment. "I don't care. I've gotta find her!" He walked out the door.  
  
"Darien, wait!" Ami called. Finally realizing that she couldn't stop Darien, she jumped up and followed him to the office building, hoping that she wasn't right. She caught up with Darien and grabbed his arm. "Darien, hold on."  
  
Darien stopped and looked back at Ami. "What?"  
  
"Let's at least get Rae to come with us," she suggested. "That way, we'll know when something bad is about to attack."  
  
Darien thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure," he said. He and Ami started to Rae's temple.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Serena ate small portions at a time. She was still embarrassed by what had passed between her and Diamond last night.  
  
The door to the dining room opened and Sapphire walked in. Diamond was surprised. "Sapphire," he said in surprise. "You're feeling sociable this morning?"  
  
Sapphire grinned. "No," he answered, "but I've decided that I should be hospitable to our guest," he said, bowing to Serena.  
  
Serena smiled politely. "Thank you," she said. "But you really don't have to change your pace on my part."  
  
Sapphire shrugged. "It's not a problem. And anyway, I always wanted to meet the infamous Sailor Moon."  
  
Serena blushed and Diamond glared at Sapphire.  
  
"And I must admit that I wonder how you can adjust to this sudden change so quickly," Sapphire commented.  
  
"Rationality," Serena answered, looking down at her food.  
  
Sapphire nodded. "Well, that's good." He paused and looked at Diamond. "I take it you got a good nights' sleep last night?" he asked slyly.  
  
Diamond glared at his brother. "I need a word with you, Sapphire," he said angrily. "Now." He pushed his chair back and waited for Sapphire to stand. As soon as Sapphire was standing, they both went into the back hallway, after bowing their departure to Serena.  
  
Serena looked at the woman who had served breakfast. "Are they fighting?" she asked.  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"What about?"  
  
The woman grinned. "Something about Sapphire spying on Diamond last night. Oh, you were in his room last night!"  
  
Serena sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you for breakfast. I'll be in my room," she said, deadpan.  
  
The woman smiled and nodded again.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Darien, Ami, and Rae entered the building cautiously. Rae shook her head. "I don't like this, you guys," she said. "Something's gonna happen, I can feel it. And it won't be good."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena sat in the large study, reading a book, which surprised even her. Diamond was sitting across the room from her, sketching a picture of the fire in the fireplace. All of a sudden, both of them straightened their backs and started blankly into space.  
  
Something's happening down there, they thought at the same time.  
  
Diamond stood up. "I'll be back," he said, opening a portal to Earth.  
  
"Wait, please! Take me with you!" Serena cried. But the portal had already closed.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Darien, Ami, and Rae entered the office building carefully. It was still deserted. Rae grabbed her forehead. "Guys, this isn't good."  
  
"Bad vibes?" Ami asked.  
  
Rae shook her head. "No, actually, they're good vibes. Well, they're bad vibes, but with good reason... I know that makes no sense, but it's the truth."  
  
Darien looked at Rae as though she'd grown a second head. "Repeat?" he asked.  
  
Rae smiled. "Bad vibes that are going to do something good," she figured out.  
  
"Example?" Ami asked.  
  
"Uh ... like ... Diamond bringing Serena back," she said. "There's your example. He's bad, doing something good."  
  
Darien nodded. "Unfortunately, it'll never happen."  
  
Rae and Ami sighed, then drew back in surprise. Standing in front of them was Diamond, with a portal open behind him. "You really take me for that bad?"  
  
"Uh..." Everyone was speechless at the fact that he hadn't attacked them.  
  
Diamond rolled his eyes. He stepped aside so that the portal was open to anyone who wanted to go in. "If you want to see her, step inside," he said.  
  
Ami frowned. "How do we know it's not a trap?"  
  
Diamond glared at Ami. "I'd never use Serena as bait. That's beyond my conscience," he said angrily.  
  
Rae glared back. "I don't care," she said. She looked at Ami. "I'm going." She stepped through the portal.  
  
Diamond's face mirrored mock surprise. "Well, I thought you didn't care."  
  
Darien looked at the portal hesitantly as Ami walked into the portal. He looked at Diamond. "Isn't the man supposed to go in first?" he asked.  
  
Diamond actually smiled. "Normally," he answered. "But it seems that they have minds of their own."  
  
Darien sighed and stepped in front of the portal. "If this is a trap, I'll kill you."  
  
Diamond nodded. "I know," he said.  
  
Darien went into the portal.  
  
"Like I've never heard that before," Diamond mumbled. He walked into the portal and it closed behind him.  
  
  
  
Sorry this is so short, that's how some of the chapters go… I don't write for pages just content. Well hope you all liked it!!!!!  
  
Blessed be  
  
brooke 


	3. a new arrival

Well here's the third chapter… and as for the comment about them being OOC, I told you this was a AU fic from the beginning… I tried to keep it as true to character.. but come on, if you were locked up in a castle with that sexy man and he was treating you like a queen, wouldn't you begin to fall for him too? Maybe he is being really nice but he's in love with her and wants her to be happy… well, enough of me babbling anymore comments please post them and ill try to explain why I did what I did, ok thanks to all my lovely readers!!! (  
  
PS I don't own these people, you all know that, I don't make any money, nothin like that, its only the plot that's mine, so please don't do anything bad like that  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Serena sat at the dining room table, eating her lunch. She saw Diamond walk in and stood up. "Is everyone okay?" she asked.  
  
Diamond looked away.  
  
Serena ran to him and grabbed him by the lapels. "Is everyone okay?" she asked again, frantically searching his face for an answer.  
  
He looked away again and didn't say anything.  
  
"Diamond, please. I need to know."  
  
Diamond sat down. "I'm sure they'll be ... okay."  
  
"Okay?" Serena asked, sinking into a chair. "Well, okay is better than dead, I suppose."  
  
Diamond just nodded. "Yes, better than dead."  
  
"Are they here? Can I see them?" she pleaded.  
  
Diamond shook his head. "They're not here," he said. He wasn't lying either. He'd lost them in the portal. He had no clue as to where they were. He picked up his wine glass and looked at Serena. "I have something I have to do later, but I'd like an audience with you soon."  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, sure..." she said, not totally comprehending what he meant by audience and not sure that she wanted to seem stupid and ask. I'll look it up later, she thought. She finished her lunch. "I'm going exploring," she announced.  
  
Diamond smiled. "Go outside, in the back. There's a garden. You might like it."  
  
Serena smiled back. "Thank you." She started to leave, and then turned back. "I could wait until you've finished," she said. "Then you can talk to me." She had finally remembered what an audience was.  
  
Diamond shrugged. "Up to you," he said.  
  
Serena sat down.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"We're stuck," Rae yelled. "Damn him!"  
  
Darien frowned. "At least it's a room we're stuck in. There's nothing in it, but it's a room instead of oblivion."  
  
Ami sighed. "That's true." She tried to use her scanner, but nothing was working. "I think we may actually be on Nemesis." She paused. "My scanner doesn't work on Nemesis. And I don't think that Diamond meant to leave us here."  
  
"What!" Rae exclaimed.  
  
"No, really," she said. "He knows that Serena would hate him forever if he hurt us."  
  
"Maybe he didn't tell her," Darien suggested. "And you're supposed to be the smart one, Ami."  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, you could tell by the look on his face that he didn't mean us any harm. And, not to mention, if you looked far enough into the portal, you could see Serena sitting in a chair, actually reading a book."  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked. "My Serena? Reading a book?" He laughed. "You're off your block, Ami."  
  
Rae smiled. "You aren't very observant, are you Darien? That's why I walked in first. I thought that was where the portal would come out."  
  
Ami frowned. "I think it was supposed to. Something must have gone wrong..."  
  
"Like what?" Darien asked.  
  
"A rip in time or space," Ami said.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Diamond finished his lunch and accompanied Serena out to the garden. He smiled at her reaction. She gasped in delight. The garden had been planted when he was a boy. There were many different colors and flowers. There was a small pond and a labyrinth made of shrubbery.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful," she said, gazing into the garden.  
  
Diamond smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he said. He took her arm in his. "Walk with me."  
  
Serena gladly accepted the offer, figuring that she'd get lost anyway. She stopped every once in a while to ask what type of flowers were planted or what type of tree she saw. To her surprise, he knew them all by name.  
  
"This is the tree that I planted," he said, pointing out a tree that was about ten feet high. "It's a cherry blossom. I saw them once when I went to Japan. I loved the look of them."  
  
Serena smiled. "They're so pretty. Especially when they're in bloom."  
  
Diamond nodded. "That's when I'd seen them." He looked around at the rest of the garden. "This is the one that I enchanted. I put a spell on it so that it's in bloom all year 'round. It makes my castle look somewhat happy."  
  
"But you're a bad guy, Diamond," Serena said jokingly. "Your castle isn't supposed to look happy.  
  
Diamond laughed and put his arm around her waist. "Still stereotyping us bad guys, Serena?"  
  
Serena nodded merrily, oblivious to the fact that Diamond's arm was around her waist.  
  
Diamond smirked. "Can bad guys kiss good?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered innocently.  
  
Diamond pulled her gently to face him. He lowered his head to a centimeter away from hers and whispered in her ear, "You're about to find out." He gently covered her mouth with his own. It as an undemanding, simple show of affection, although he wanted so much more.  
  
Serena was surprised at the feel of Diamond's lips on her own. This isn't right, she thought, but he is a good kisser... She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back, opening her mouth slightly for his advantage.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion went off in the castle and they pulled away from each other. Diamond turned to the castle. "I have to go," he said, running to where the explosion went off.  
  
Serena just nodded, light-headed from the kiss.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Rae, Ami, and Darien all jumped at the sound of the explosion down the hall.  
  
"Well," Darien said, "at least now we know we're in the castle."  
  
"It doesn't help us if we're stuck in this room," Ami said angrily.  
  
Rae looked at the door. She started pounding on it and was surprised when it opened to reveal Diamond standing in the doorway.  
  
Diamond was just as surprised to see everyone else. "So that's you went," he said. He looked down the hall. "Come Mercury, I need your help."  
  
Ami grinned. "Ooh, you need my help? Mr. Big Bad Diamond took Serena away and now he needs my help?"  
  
Diamond cast a bored look at Ami. "Yes, your help. Can you put out a fire?" he asked.  
  
Ami nodded. "If I had my powers, that is. They don't work here. Wait, you're telling me that you can't put out a fire? Can't you use your powers or something?"  
  
"Actually, that's the one thing I can't do," he said sheepishly. "I can't work with water." He waved his hand and she felt a familiar jolt of power in her body. He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena was still in the garden, looking in the pond and hoping everything was all right. Suddenly, she felt Sailor Mercury's presence and ran in the direction the power was coming from.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury yelled. It instantly put out the fire without causing harm to anything else.  
  
A look of relief crossed Diamond's face. "As a token of my appreciation, I'll ... well ... follow me."  
  
Ami reluctantly agreed and followed Diamond through the halls of his castle. "What about Rae and Darien? What's gonna happen to them?" Ami asked, trying to keep up with Diamond's long strides.  
  
"That's none of your concern right now." He stopped and opened a door before Ami could say anything else.  
  
Ami gasped at the room. It was like a room she always wanted. The walls were lined with bookshelves from ceiling to floor, with extravagant chess sets sitting in the middle of the room. There was a fireplace and a huge, comfortable chair, undoubtedly for reading. Next to a beautiful, king- sized bed was a computer with all the latest upgrades. Ami's eyes sparkled and she said to Diamond jokingly, "You know, if you weren't into Serena so much, I'd make a move for you."  
  
Diamond laughed half-heartedly in reply. "Make yourself comfortable," he said. He gave her a map like Serena's and explained it. Ami was the light blue dot. "The only thing I don't want you to do is to go looking for Serena. She thinks your dead and I want to give her a chance to believe you're still alive." He pointed to the pink dot. "Just stay away from the pink dot."  
  
As he turned to leave, Ami put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Diamond. This means a lot."  
  
Diamond nodded. "You're welcome. You'll be dining with my brother, Sapphire. Dinner's at eight. His dining quarters are here." He pointed to a large room on her map.  
  
"You know what," Ami said before he left. "You're not a bad guy inside, are you?"  
  
Diamond laughed and walked out without a response. As the door closed, Ami felt that power drain from her as quickly as it had come. "Damn," she said.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena ran through the halls, following Sailor Mercury's power. She turned the corner and ran right into Diamond. She was panting from running, her chest heaving up and down. "Diamond," she gasped. "I-I felt... Sailor Mercury... D-Did you see her?"  
  
Diamond shook his head. "No, Serena. I'm sorry." He held her close. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
Serena nodded. "I just thought ... maybe..."  
  
Diamond pulled away and put his arm around Serena's shoulder. "Come on," he said, leading her to her room. "You probably just need some rest."  
  
Serena shook her head. "No, I just ... I just made a mistake, I guess."  
  
Diamond smiled. He left her at her room, saying softly, "Join me tonight for dinner?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, sure." She started to open the door. "Where did you have to go?"  
  
Diamond turned back to look at her. "Oh, nowhere. We've solved the problem."  
  
"Oh, okay." Serena entered her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and started sobbing softly. "I wish the other scouts were here," she sobbed.  
  
Diamond heard Serena's plea. He thought for a minute, and then opened a portal. I can't bear to see her cry, he thought as he entered the portal to earth.  
  
  
  
There it is folks, I hope you like it, longer than the last one I think but all the chapters are different lengths... Well, R&R please!!!!!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I post more ( 


	4. more friends

Ok heres the fourth chapter. About the comments that the scouts might not be so willing, I understand that they would be resistant, but were not writing a action story this is romance! I don't have to worry about the little things! im only worried about serena and who shes gonna end up with! Well anyways, here it is. Hope you guys like it, oh and you know the usual stuff bout I dont won SM I only write about it  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Mina and Lita sat in Lita's apartment, sulking at the fact that all of their friends were gone. Lita sighed. "I know this sounds crazy, but I'd actually just jump right through a portal to get to our friends."  
  
Mina nodded and sighed. "I know what you mean." She paused. "Do you think that maybe we should go to the office building? Maybe Diamond would be there."  
  
Out of nowhere, a portal appeared and Diamond stepped through.  
  
"Hey, you saved us a trip!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" Diamond said, confused.  
  
"We were just gonna drop by the office building to look for you," Lita explained. "But you're here..." She paused. "Take us with you!" she exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Yeah, please? We won't be a bother," Mina jumped in. "We'll clean your house."  
  
"And I'm a good cook," Lita offered. "Ask anybody."  
  
Diamond was dumbfounded. "I-I was just coming to take you there..."  
  
Mina and Lita jumped up and pushed Diamond out of the way. They went through the portal. "Jeeze," Diamond said. He wiped off his shirt and then followed the girls through the portal.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Darien tried to comfort Rae as she started to get angrier by the second. "Rae, calm down. There's got to be a trick to this."  
  
Rae shook her head. "I can't stand it," she said angrily. "Ami's God- knows-where and Diamond's got us locked up in here." She looked around at the desolate room. "What're we supposed to do?"  
  
Darien sighed. "We'll wait."  
  
Just then, a portal appeared behind Rae and Sapphire covered Rae's mouth with his hand and pulled her through the portal.  
  
"Damn it!" Darien exploded. "That's the second time I let that happen to someone I care about!"  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Lita and Mina walked out of the portal and saw that they were in an extravagant room. There was an oven and miscellaneous baking and cooking items with a dining table and two chairs. At the other side of the room was a volleyball net and a volleyball, all located on a court. There were two queen-sized beds, one with cute, orange and yellow bunnies on it and one with elegant green dressings. Cookbooks lined one wall and magazines lined the one across from it.  
  
"This is too good to be true," Mina mumbled.  
  
Diamond smiled. "No, it's not. These are your quarters. Should you want privacy, only ask and a wall will appear between the different themes. You'll find that your clothes are in drawers under your bed. Anything that you need, just ask, and I'll give it to you."  
  
Lita looked skeptical. "And what do we have to do?"  
  
Diamond handed them each a map. He explained everything. Mina was the orange dot and Lita was the dark green one. "The only thing I ask is that you stay away from the pink dot."  
  
"Who's the pink dot?" Lita asked, but Diamond was already gone.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Diamond stood outside of Serena's door, getting ready to knock. Before his fist hit the door, something hit it from the other side. Diamond frowned and opened the door, only to see Serena sitting at her vanity crying, and her brush at his feet. He picked up the brush and walked over to Serena. He sat behind her and started to brush her hair.  
  
"You don't have to do that," she said, still sniffling.  
  
Diamond smiled gently. "I don't mind," he answered softly, still running the brush through her hair. "Your hair's very soft. Like a kitten's fur."  
  
Serena closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said, beginning to get light-headed from Diamond's sweet words. "When are we going to dinner again? I forgot... I didn't know if I'd make it down in time if I brushed my hair."  
  
"It's all right," he answered. "Dinner can wait for you." He took Serena's chin gently in his cupped hand and turned her face to his. He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Serena gasped in surprise, but didn't take her eyes from Diamond's. They were just so hypnotic. She stared into his eyes waiting for him to make another move. If someone doesn't move, she thought, I'll want him to kiss me again like he did in the garden.  
  
Diamond noticed that Serena didn't pull away and kissed her again. Once more, she stayed. So he settled his mouth over hers, taking complete possession of her mouth and molding his lips to hers. He grabbed her chin lightly and opened her mouth for himself. She tasted like strawberries and apples. He was surprised when Serena started to kiss him back.  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever to Serena, but when Diamond pulled away, she noticed it hadn't been long at all, and immediately missed his warmth. "Diamond, I-"  
  
Diamond put a finger up to Serena's mouth. "Shh," he said, standing up. He picked her up and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. He began nuzzling her neck, making her oblivious to what was going on around her. "Serena," he whispered, "you know I love you."  
  
Serena's brain had turned into mush. "I-I love you, too," she answered weakly, forgetting about Darien.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Rae awoke and rubbed her head. She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She was in a room with blue walls and carpet. There was a cozy fire burning in the fireplace at the other end of the room and she was on a king-sized bed that had blue dressings.  
  
"This is your new room," Sapphire said from a chair next to the bed.  
  
Rae glared at him. "You knocked me out, you jerk."  
  
Sapphire shrugged. "You wouldn't shut up," he answered. He stood up. "Diamond will be here soon to give you something. He'll explain everything to you then." He walked to the door and opened it. "You're not allowed out of this room until you get your instructions from Diamond." He shut the door and locked it.  
  
Rae stood up and ran to pound on the door, but tripped over her dress. The dress was long and red, with rubies studded at the waist. Her shoes were high-heels. She sighed. "There's no use," she said out loud.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Darien sat in the desolate room and looked at the floor. There was really nothing better to do. Out of nowhere, Sapphire appeared. "If you'll follow me, Darien, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Darien nodded and stood up. On the way to his room, Sapphire started a conversation. "I regret that you'll have to be locked in your room for a few days. Of course, all you have to do is ask for something and it'll appear. Anything you ask for, except a human being, will be at your grasp."  
  
Darien frowned. "Why do I have to be locked in my room?" he asked.  
  
Sapphire smiled. "Unfortunately, Diamond will be busy for a few days and won't be able to explain everything to you or Rae. You'll have access to each other, as your rooms interconnect, but you won't be able to see anyone else."  
  
Darien sighed. "Great," he said sarcastically. Sapphire opened a door for Darien to enter.  
  
"I hope you won't think us inhospitable," Sapphire said. "But, as I'm sure you know, there are things that need to be done and rules that need to be followed."  
  
"Can't you explain anything?"  
  
Sapphire frowned. "I'm afraid not," he said. "Diamond is the prince, you know. I'm just his kid brother." He closed the door, leaving Darien alone in the large room.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Diamond kept up his tender assault on Serena, knowing that she couldn't really think of or about anything. He'd been kissing her so long that her lips were swollen. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and began to unbutton the back of her dress.  
  
Serena, to Diamond's surprise, wasn't putting up a fight. As soon as Diamond got the dress halfway undone, Serena gasped. "Diamond, don't," she said, breathless.  
  
Diamond closed his eyes. "Don't what?" he asked, rubbing his hand on her upper back.  
  
Serena sighed. "Don't stop."  
  
Diamond smiled and kissed Serena's back. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Ami finished reading the chapter of her book and opened the door to her bedroom, answering the knocking that she'd heard. Standing there was Sapphire. "Oh, hello," Ami said. She looked at the clock on her wall. "Am I late to dinner?"  
  
Sapphire smiled. "No," he said. "I just wanted to call on you. Is that okay?"  
  
Ami blushed. "Yes, that's fine." She motioned to her room. "Won't you come in?"  
  
Sapphire smiled and entered the room. Ami closed the door and looked around. "Take a seat," she said. She walked over and put a bookmark in her book.  
  
Sapphire sat down at one of the chess tables. "What book are you reading?" he asked.  
  
Ami looked at the book. "Umm ... 'Tell Me My Name' by Mary Carter," she answered. She sat down across the chess set from Sapphire. "Have you read it?"  
  
Sapphire smiled and nodded. "Yes, actually, I have," he said. "As I recall, I believe I have a copy in my room."  
  
Ami nodded. "It's very good so far."  
  
"Where are you?" Sapphire asked, hoping she'd already read his favorite part.  
  
"Alexandra just met her mother," Ami replied, admiring one of the intricately carved chess pieces, which looked like her and the scouts. The black pieces were people from the Negaverse. All of the pieces were crystal.  
  
Sapphire's eyes light up. "Did you get to the dialogue yet?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "You interrupted me," she said playfully.  
  
Sapphire smiled, catching the joke. "Oh, well, then," he said. "I can leave..."  
  
"Oh, don't," Ami said. "Stay. Play a game of chess."  
  
Sapphire smiled. "You're on, Ami."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Rae jumped at the knock from the adjoining door to her room. She opened the door and saw Darien standing there. "Darien!" she exclaimed. "Are you locked in, too?"  
  
Darien nodded, walking into Rae's room. "Unfortunately," he said angrily. "Sapphire said something about regulations that Diamond needed to tell me about."  
  
"He can't tell you himself?" Rae asked, annoyed that Sapphire wouldn't let Darien out either.  
  
Darien shrugged. "I guess not. He said that Diamond was the prince and it was his job, or something like that." He turned to Rae. "I think something's going on."  
  
"Like what?" Rae asked, confused. "Darien, they did give us beautiful suites. And we can have anything we want."  
  
"Except human interaction," Darien pointed out. "Don't you find that a little suspicious?"  
  
"Come to think of it..." Rae gasped. "Darien, what if ... what if Diamond's got Serena thinking you're dead?"  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Serena awoke next to Diamond, blushing as she remembered what had happened last night. You stupid ditz, she thought to herself. You said don't. He asked, 'Don't what' and all you say is, 'Don't stop.'  
  
Her heart was pounding as she recalled everything that happened. What if Darien's still alive? she thought, realizing the full extent of what she'd done. She looked at Diamond, who was still asleep with his arms around her. He doesn't have to know...  
  
  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o sorry about the cliff hanger guys, and I don't want serena to be thought of as a whore or anything cuz she slept with diamond, but hes just soooo sexay! Who could resist?! R&R plz! 


	5. even more friends and a discovery

Well, heres the fifth chapter, and Im so happy im getting all these reviews!!! This is only my first story and I have lots of reviews!!! ( I know this is probably going to go to my head but .. yeah well anyway, a few comments on the reviews… Ami and sapphire… maybe there will be a romance.. max and I were working on a fic like that.. but one day we tried to open it from the disk and it wouldn't open! Well anyway we might write one like that but now were working on the sequel to this one… umm not muc else to say but enjoy reading.. (and the usual disclaimer.. I don't own them, but I have to admit, I wouldn't mind owning Diamond for a night ;) )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ami and Sapphire were still playing their chess game. Neither one had won. They seemed to be a match for each other's wits.  
  
Ami yawned. "Oh, I'm dead tired," she said.  
  
Sapphire smirked. "Then give up," he suggested.  
  
"No way!" Ami exclaimed, smiling. She made a move and looked Sapphire in the eyes. "Checkmate."  
  
Sapphire studied the board and then smiled at Ami. "I missed that one," he said.  
  
Ami stood and stretched. "Good thing," she said. "Because I need sleep."  
  
Sapphire walked to the door. "I enjoyed spending time with you," he said sincerely. "Maybe you'll join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
Ami smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Diamond held Serena in his arms, feeling somewhat guilty for what had happened. It's not like you raped her, he told himself. You didn't hypnotize her and, after all, she blatantly asked for it... Kind of. He looked down at Serena, whose head was resting on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. And I know she wasn't thinking of Darien.  
  
Serena awoke for a second time and looked at Diamond.  
  
"Good morning," he said softly, running his hands through her hair. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Serena blushed. "Yes, I slept fine," she answered. "But we skipped dinner."  
  
Diamond laughed. "Is food all you're concerned about?" he asked, his voice sounding like a caress.  
  
Serena giggled. "No. I think about ... other things."  
  
Diamond smirked and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek. "Do want to have some breakfast?" he asked.  
  
Serena nodded, but didn't move.  
  
"You're really that modest?" Diamond asked, sounding amused at the fact.  
  
Serena blushed again. "I guess so."  
  
Diamond smiled. He snapped and both of them were fully clothed. Diamond was wearing his usual clothes and Serena was wearing a long, white satin dress with sleeves that hung off of her shoulders. "Better?"  
  
"Much, thank you," Serena said. She sat up and looked at her hair, which was tangled. She picked up her hairbrush and started attacking all the tangles.  
  
Diamond sat down next to her and took the brush. He snapped again and Serena's hair was up in its usual style. He stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up. "Come on," he said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Breakfast," he reminded her.  
  
Serena giggled. "Duh," she said.  
  
Diamond laughed and they walked out of Serena's bedroom hand-in-hand. I could get used to this, Diamond thought.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Darien awoke with the horrible feeling that something wrong had happened. He didn't know what, but something was wrong. He shook his head and answered the adjoining door to Rae's room. He saw Rae standing there, eyes narrowed. He sighed. "You felt it, too?" he asked.  
  
Rae nodded, tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"What is it, Rae?" Darien asked.  
  
"I think Serena's in danger," she said softly.  
  
Darien shook his head. "I don't think so," he said, inviting Rae into his room and closing the door. "She's fine physically. But I think someone's messing with-"  
  
"Her emotions," Rae finished. A dark look crossed her face. "I'll bet it's Diamond. That rat bastard."  
  
Darien's mouth dropped open at Rae's language. "Woah, Rae, calm down." He gently pushed her into a chair. "Even if it is, I'll set it right."  
  
Rae smiled up at him. "Of course," she said. "Serena loves you."  
  
Darien smiled. "I love her, too."  
  
"I noticed." Rae paused, looking around Darien's room. "I hope Ami's room is as nice as ours."  
  
Darien shrugged. "I'm sure it is." He sighed. "I hope Serena's happy, wherever she is."  
  
Rae put a comforting hand on Darien's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure she is. Now, put a shirt on and let's figure out some way to get the hell out of these rooms."  
  
Darien laughed. "Let's do that. Then we can find Serena."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Diamond and Serena sat in silence at breakfast, both picking at their food instead of eating it.  
  
"You are not hungry, Prince?" one of the servants asked.  
  
Diamond shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he answered.  
  
The servant bowed and looked at Serena. "Talk?" she asked.  
  
Serena's face reflected surprise. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"Talk to me?" the servant asked again.  
  
"Kora," Diamond scolded.  
  
Serena smiled at Kora and shook her head at Diamond. "I'd love to talk to you," she said, pushing her chair back and standing. She looked down the table at Diamond. "Pardon us," she said.  
  
Kora lead Serena down a hallway and stopped. As soon as Kora turned around, Serena's mouth dropped open. Kora wasn't Kora at all, it was Mina!  
  
"Mina!" Serena exclaimed. She lowered her voice. "How did you get here?"  
  
Mina smiled and held up a pen as she turned back into herself. "Luna gave me the disguise pen. And I got here because Diamond brought me here. With Lita. Rae, Ami, and Darien were already here," she explained.  
  
Serena's face drained of all color. "Y-you mean ... Darien's alive?" she asked, horror raking through her body.  
  
Mina became instantly concerned. "Yeah, didn't you know?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "No, I..." She looked away. "I feel sick," she said.  
  
Mina put an arm around Serena's shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
Serena shook her head and tears came to her eyes. "I ... oh, Mina..." She looked back into the dining room. "What have I done?"  
  
Mina looked at Serena, concern spreading through her face and softening her angry features. "What did you do, Serena?" she asked, trying to get Serena to stand back up, since she'd just recently sank to the floor, crying silently.  
  
Serena looked up at Mina, tears streaming down her face. "Later, I want you to come find me," she said. "We'll go find Darien. I have to tell him..." She started crying again.  
  
"Tell him what, Serena?" Mina asked, sitting down next to Serena and letting Serena cry into her shoulder. That's what friends were for.  
  
"Oh, Mina. I messed up..." Serena managed to choke out. "Last night..." She broke off sobbing again.  
  
Mina finally realized what Serena was talking about. "With who?" Mina asked quietly. "Whoever it was, I'm sure Darien will understand. You thought he was dead. He'll definitely keep that in mind."  
  
Serena kept her head down when she answered Mina. "With Diamond," she whispered.  
  
Mina rubbed Serena's back. "Darien will understand. We both know it."  
  
Serena nodded. "Thanks Mina." She stood up and wiped her face free of the tears. Immediately, a hateful glint came into Serena's eyes. She looked at the disguise pen in her hand and gave it back to Mina. "Turn back into Kora," she said. "Come find me later. Tell Diamond you're taking me to see Sapphire because he asked to see me and ask me about Ami."  
  
Mina looked reluctant. "But what if he asks Sapphire?" she asked.  
  
Serena smiled. "After I tell off Diamond, I'm going to see Sapphire. Believe it or not, he'll listen to me."  
  
Mina nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing, Serena."  
  
Serena smiled. "Of course I do." She turned and walked back into the dining room.  
  
Diamond looked up and smiled at her, but his smile faltered when he saw that she was looking at him with disgust distorting her face. "Serena, are you all right?"  
  
Serena walked up to Diamond with an air of authority about her. "You dared to let me believe that Darien was dead," she said angrily. Her gaze was icy and cold when she looked into Diamond's eyes. "Touch me again, and I will kill you. I now know that Darien is here, and you wouldn't lay a hand on him because you know that, if you did, I'd never forgive you." She paused, raising her chin snootily. She turned around and walked out of the dining room.  
  
"Serena, please," Diamond said, chasing after her and catching her by her wrist.  
  
Serena shot one hateful glare at Diamond and he let go of her wrist. "Please, Serena, don't hate me."  
  
Serena replied by turning her back and walking away.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Sapphire was very startled to find out what his brother had done. "That's horrible," he said sincerely to Serena. "I must apologize on my brothers' behalf."  
  
Serena let out an unladylike snort and gladly accepted the tissue that Sapphire handed her. He sat down across from her. "I had no idea he'd do that. Really. I know that you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth."  
  
Serena nodded. "I understand. But I just don't know where he got the guts to lie to me."  
  
Sapphire thought for a moment and then sighed. "Neo-Queen Serenity, are you sure that he lied to you?" he asked, using the respectful name that Serena was supposed to be using.  
  
Serena raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sapphire smiled and shook his head. "I'm not calling you a liar, your majesty, believe me." He handed Serena another tissue. "But did he tell you straight out that Darien was dead?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "No," she said. "But when I asked him if everyone was all right, after he'd come to Earth and I was already here, he just looked away. He wouldn't answer me."  
  
"What did you do?" he asked. "Did you continue to ask?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Then he said, 'I'm sure they'll be okay.' And when I said that okay was better than dead, he answered in a daze. He agreed, but still..."  
  
Sapphire rubbed his forehead. "I can see why you would think they were dead. I know how my brother can be." He paused and looked at the door to his suite, which consisted of his own bedroom, dining quarters, and sitting room. "Would you like to see one of your friends?"  
  
Serena's eyes light up. "Really? Who?"  
  
Sapphire smiled. "They're all here, but Diamond never told you, did he?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
Sapphire sighed angrily. "I cannot believe that my brother is such an ass." He quickly turned to Serena. "Please pardon my language, milady."  
  
Serena nodded. "Sure," she said. "Say what you want about him."  
  
Sapphire smiled and stood up. "Wait here," he said. "Ami will be with me when I come back."  
  
Tears came to Serena's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"No problem, your majesty," Sapphire replied, walking out of his room and heading to Ami's room.  
  
  
  
O_o so she knows dariens alive…. Hmmm will this unfortunate turn of events tear our couple apart? Or will she forget about darien and go back to diamond….? No one knows! Well, I do but you guys don't!! moo hoo haa haa… well I hope I didn't leave it in too much of a bad spot… well R&R please!!! 


	6. reuniting and a confession

Well heres chapter 6 finally. Sorry I didn't update sooner…. I was in a play at school and ive been busy preparing for it.but here it is… As for the comment(s) about them being Ooc, the reason they are slightly OOC is so that more can be done with the character. I tried to keep them as close to character as I could. Well enjoy……  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Diamond wandered the halls of his castle angrily, looking for whoever had tipped Serena in on the fact that everyone was alive. He'd already eliminated Rae and Darien, since they were locked in their rooms. He decided it wasn't Ami, because she was too grateful about her room to turn him on her. He was on his way to question Mina and Lita.  
  
"Diamond!" Sapphire called from down the hall. "Come here, please."  
  
Diamond frowned and waited for Sapphire to catch up with him. "What do you want, Sapphire? I'm busy right now."  
  
Sapphire frowned and punched Diamond in the jaw. "How could you do that to Neo-Queen Serenity?" he asked, his voice menacing and just above a whisper. "She's so nice. And you lied to her. And even if whatever you said wasn't a lie, it was wrong of you to sleep with her. We both know it."  
  
Diamond glared at his brother. "Serena is fine," he said. "You tipped her off, didn't you?"  
  
Sapphire shook his head. "I don't know who it was. It wasn't Ami, Rae, or Darien, that's for sure. And who cares who it was? It's your fault anyway. Were you planning to keep the truth from her, Diamond? Would you have continued lying to her?"  
  
Diamond's jaw clenched and he turned away from his brother. "I wasn't lying."  
  
"You were concealing the truth, Diamond!" Sapphire yelled to Diamond's retreating back. "That's even worse than a lie! You know that!" As Diamond rounded the corner, Sapphire shook his head and continued heading to Ami's room.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Ami yawned and looked at her door. Who's knocking at my door? I'm trying to sleep, she thought. She stretched and answered the door, smiling as she saw Sapphire standing there. "Sapphire!" she exclaimed. "Hi."  
  
Sapphire smiled. "Come with me," he said. "Neo-Queen Serenity wants to see you."  
  
Ami smiled. "Why do you call her that?"  
  
Sapphire shrugged. "I was taught to use respectful names for those who are royalty. She is royalty."  
  
Ami giggled as she stepped into the hallway and shut her door. "She really does prefer to be called just Serena."  
  
Sapphire smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Ami."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena had used up all of Sapphire's tissues and really did feel bad about it. She gasped as the door opened, startling her. But she was happy to see that it was Sapphire. He smiled and moved to the side to reveal Ami standing behind him.  
  
"Ami!" Serena exclaimed, running to and accepting a hug from Ami. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Ami smiled. "I'm happy to see you, too," she said.  
  
Sapphire smiled at the happy friends. "Should I leave you two?" he asked out of respect.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I'd rather you stay in case Diamond comes. I don't need to confront him again."  
  
Sapphire smiled and sat down. "Okay," he said.  
  
Ami and Serena talked for a while, about anything and everything they could think of. Eventually, they invited Sapphire into the conversation, which he liked because he had been very bored. Ami told Serena about what they had done to try to find her and how much Darien missed her. Then Serena had to break the news about her and Diamond's relationship. She felt awkward about talking about that in front of Sapphire, but since he knew about it already, it wasn't so bad.  
  
"The only reason I did it was because I thought I'd never see Darien again," Serena told them remorsefully. "If I thought there was a remote chance he'd still be alive, I never would have. It's just the way Diamond talked about him, I just knew he was gone."  
  
Ami put a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder, "I'm sure Darien will completely understand, Serena," she said sisterly. "He might have done the same thing if he were in your shoes."  
  
"I know you probably don't care," Sapphire said. "But Diamond really didn't mean to hurt you. I know it sounds like I'm taking his side, but I just want you to know that he is sulking around now, because he thinks you hate him. I know, you have every right to hate him, but I ask that you try to give him another chance."  
  
Serena sighed. "I do hate him. Honestly, I want him to burn for eternity in a fiery pit. Why give him another chance to hurt me?"  
  
Sapphire smiled. "Like I said, you have every right to hate him. But he realizes what he's done, I think, and for that, you should give him only one more chance."  
  
Serena thought for a while. "Only if he gives me my friends back. They're all here, I know it and I need to see them." She stood up and began pacing the room. "If Diamond gives me my friends, then I'll think about giving him a second chance, but right now I need my friends."  
  
"Very well," Sapphire stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll give that message to Diamond, Neo-Queen Serenity, and leave you two to converse. Is that okay?"  
  
They both nodded, and Sapphire exited.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Diamond was still upset about how he had made Serena feel. I didn't mean to hurt her, he thought. I just wanted... I don't know. Maybe I wanted her all to myself, I don't know. He got up and walked to answer his door, and saw Sapphire standing there. He didn't bother to invite him in. "What?" he asked his anger, hurt, and guilt reflecting in his voice.  
  
"I have a message from Neo-Queen Serenity, would you like to hear it?" Sapphire told him. Diamond opened the door for Sapphire to come in. Sapphire figured that meant 'yes' so he continued. "She said that if you let her see her friends again, then she'll think about giving you a second chance."  
  
"Second chance for what?" he asked, obviously knowing he'd done something terrible. Sapphire was silent, and Diamond kept talking, "To hurt her again? I can't help it! I'm a bad guy and I always will be and she doesn't deserve that!" Diamond collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his hands. "She deserves Darien."  
  
Sapphire was quiet, and then did the first brotherly thing he could remember, he put his hand on Diamond's shoulder. "It'll all work out fine. It always does. She said before that you can be friends if you're a good guy, so just let her heal you and then you'll be able to see her a lot. She knows that you won't stop having feelings for her. And you'll have to accept the fact that she and Darien are just meant to be."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Diamond said reluctantly. "Where is she?"  
  
"In her room, why?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"I'll be back" he said and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Sapphire entered Serena's room through a portal. "Ami, come with me, I need to show you something." When Serena looked at him funny, he said, "Not to worry, you'll have her back soon." He smiled and they disappeared through the portal.  
  
"Great," she said to no one in particular, "Now I'm alone again!" As if on cue, Serena's door burst open to reveal the best thing she'd seen in a while. Darien.  
  
No words were said, they just stared at each other for a few seconds, to make sure the other was real, and when they realized the other was, they ran to each other and fell into each others arms. When Serena opened her tear filled eyes, she saw Diamond standing in the doorway, smiling smugly.  
  
"Darien!" Serena exclaimed. "Oh my God, I missed you. I thought you were dead, or hurt, or something horrible had happened."  
  
Darien smiled and looked into Serena's eyes as he brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. "But I'm fine," he said. "And I'm here."  
  
"Oh, you're alive. You ... you're alive..." Serena looked down at the floor as Diamond walked out of the room. He knew what she had to say.  
  
"Serena, are you okay? Is it bad that I'm alive?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena pulled away a few inches and looked at Darien's face. She shook her head. "It's wonderful that you're alive. And you know I love you and always have and always will..."  
  
"What happened?" Darien asked immediately. She slept with Diamond, he thought. If Ami was here, I'd bet her ten bucks. She slept with Diamond. Serena looked away, but Darien gently turned her face to his. "It's okay," he said, "I understand. You thought I was dead and that you'd never see me again. Everything you did was completely understandable."  
  
"W-what?" Serena asked, surprised. "Who told you?"  
  
"No one," he said. "But I'm your boyfriend and future husband. I can tell these things."  
  
Serena smiled. "Oh, Darien. You're perfect. I thought you'd be angry."  
  
"Not at you," he said. "Had it been your first time, I'd be kinda pissed. But it wasn't, so I'm not that worried. And I'm not mad at you."  
  
"W-who are you mad at, Darien?" Serena stuttered, although she already knew the answer. She looked at his face and then at the door. "Go beat him up," she said somewhat playfully.  
  
Darien smiled and kissed Serena. "I don't get angry," he said, pulling Serena closer to him. "I get even."  
  
Serena smiled mischievously. "I could like this getting even stuff."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Ami wondered what was going on when she and Sapphire appeared in the hallway around the corner from Serena's room. "Sapphire," she said, casting him a worried glance, "what's going on?"  
  
Sapphire smiled and looked into Ami's eyes. "Nothing to worry about. Diamond is returning Darien to Serena." He paused as Diamond rounded the corner. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled.  
  
"Shut up, Sapphire," Diamond said angrily.  
  
Ami glared at the back of Diamond's head. "I hope she never forgives you, Diamond. You may be hospitable, but you're rude and irresponsible."  
  
Sapphire stifled a laugh and turned to see the look on Diamond's face, which, to his surprise, was actually neutral.  
  
Diamond turned to Ami. "I'd give you a bigger room had you stated the obvious before everything happened," he said politely.  
  
Ami's mouth dropped open in surprise as Diamond turned and walked away. "Sapphire," she said, looking at him strangely. "Is he okay? He's not sick or anything?"  
  
Sapphire laughed. "No, Ami, he's realized the truth."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Sapphire laughed even harder. "That he's a womanizer and a prick."  
  
Ami laughed. "That was rude."  
  
Sapphire shrugged. "He deserved it."  
  
Ami nodded. "Okay, I'll admit that. He did deserve it."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Diamond went to Rae's room and stood outside the door, knowing that if he opened it, he'd be met by her rath. But if he didn't, he'd have to deal with Serena's anger and tears. He cringed and knocked on the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" Rae's angry voice echoed through the door.  
  
Diamond cleared his throat. "Serena wants to see you," he said. "May I come in?"  
  
"Can you unlock the damn door?" Rae asked.  
  
Diamond frowned and opened the door, after unlocking it. "I'm really sorry about everything. I just thought-"  
  
"You could keep Serena all to yourself, right?" Rae asked. She scoffed. "Just take me to see her."  
  
Diamond gave Rae a map identical to Serena's. "She's the pink dot. I'm sure you can find her." With that, he left.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Rae found Serena's room with no problem and entered to find the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Sapphire in the room, laughing and talking. She smiled. "You don't realize how big this place is until you try to find something."  
  
"Rae!" Serena exclaimed. She jumped up and gave Rae a hug. "I never thought I'd miss you, too!"  
  
Rae actually laughed. "Thanks, Serena," she said sarcastically. "What's going on? Why is everyone here, anyway?" She glared at Sapphire. "Especially you."  
  
Ami immediately jumped to Sapphire's defense. "Because he's on our side, that's why," she said. "He might be part of the Negamoon, but he's good a heart. Everyone can realize that."  
  
Sapphire smiled and slid his arm around Ami's waist. "Why, thank you," he said. "To be honest, I don't totally know Diamond's plans. I'm pretty sure about them, but it'll take a little while before I have it all figured out."  
  
"That's all right," Darien said. "We have all the time in the world. As long as he keeps his hands off my Serena."  
  
"Your Serena?" Serena asked. "Last time I checked, I was my own person." She smiled and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek. "But that's okay. You're just overly possessive."  
  
"Now that everyone's here, we can think of a way to get out," Lita said, looking around Serena's room. "This place might be all of our homes that we dream about, but it's not our real homes. And anyway, Earth still needs us." She paused for a few minutes. "Right?"  
  
"You're right, Lita," Serena said in determination. "Diamond has to know what's going on. Maybe if we ask nice..."  
  
Sapphire smiled. "He'd do anything for you, Serena. Really."  
  
Serena sighed. "Oh, dear. Well, let's go." And they all started toward library.  
  
  
  
So serena has gone back to darien… hmm… or has she? Hs darien screwed up his only chance with our lovely heroine? OR will darien screw up and piss her off…. More in the next exciting chapter of my story (which should be out in like 5 days) 


	7. Darien bashing and serena gets courage

Hey sorry I didn't update sooner, fanfiction.net wouldn't let me sign on. it was weird. Well, as for people saying she should be pregnant, she might be, youll have to wait and see  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Serena took a deep breath and sat down across from Diamond. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap. "I really need to talk to you," she said softly.  
  
Diamond cleared his throat and still didn't look at her. "About what?" he asked. His voice was scratchy and whisper-soft.  
  
Serena immediately felt guilty, knowing that Diamond was hurting inside. Even if he had lied to her, even if he had taken advantage of her, she was still a person who couldn't help but feel bad about hurting someone. "The Scouts and I, and Darien, we'd like to go home." She paused. "Can you take us?"  
  
Diamond waved his hand and a portal appeared. "Go," he whispered.  
  
Tears welled up in Serena's eyes when she saw a single tear fall into Diamond's wineglass. She suddenly realized that, even after everything, she wasn't quite ready to go yet. Ami loved Sapphire and he was obviously taken with her, if not in love with her already. Diamond did what he felt was right, even if it wasn't moral or just. And here Serena was, thinking of nothing but herself.  
  
She set her hand gently over his. "Diamond, please look at me," she whispered.  
  
Diamond lifted his head slightly so that Serena could see his eyes. "Why?" he asked lifelessly.  
  
"Because I ... I didn't mean to hurt you, even though you lied to me. I don't want to leave you here broken-hearted. But what you did, what we did, shouldn't have happened," she tried to explain. Serena found it hard to understand was she herself was trying to say.  
  
"Are you saying you're sorry it ever happened?" he asked softly.  
  
Serena smiled. "God, no. To be completely honest, it was better with you than with Darien."  
  
Diamond laughed. "Serena, when you do leave, promise to visit me."  
  
Serena found herself on the brink of tears. "I don't know if I can..."  
  
Diamond made a sound of frustration and closed the portal as he stood up and set his wineglass down. "It's time for me to be totally honest with you, Serena. I hate the way Darien treats you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Where should I start?" Without waiting for an answer, Diamond started stating all the things that he found wrong with Darien, beginning with the past. "He was brainwashed. He kissed Beryl's hand. Even if I was brainwashed, I wouldn't kiss that whore's hand." He cringed. "I'm sorry," he said, "I get carried away. Pardon my language."  
  
Serena just couldn't stop being surprised by Diamonds chivalry.  
  
"Next, he kissed Anne. Even if it was just a stupid play, he still kissed her. That's disgusting. If I had a dream predicting your death, I'd tell you, not pretend I don't love you anymore. I wouldn't tell you that you gained weight if I knew that you had two people clinging to your legs. And I wouldn't try any corny pick-up lines. They're such a waste of time."  
  
Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was all the flaws that Darien had. "But I already have a future with him, Diamond. My destiny is laid out."  
  
"And another thing," Diamond pointed out, "If we had a daughter, she wouldn't have pink hair and red eyes."  
  
Serena laughed. "Anything else?"  
  
Diamond smiled, and decided to start joking around. "Being named after a jewel is way cooler than being named after an article of clothing," he said. "Plus, white, blue, and purple go together better than red, white, and black."  
  
Serena started laughing even harder.  
  
"Even though I know it's creepy, you have to admit that the third eye is cool," he continued, just to hear the sound of Serena's laughter.  
  
"Diamond," she gasped between laughs, "stop. I can't laugh any more. I have a stitch in my side."  
  
Diamond smiled. "So then you're not angry with me anymore?"  
  
Serena smiled. "A little, but I think I'm basically over it."  
  
Diamond helped Serena out of her chair and offered her his arm, like any gentleman would. "Then will you and your friends stay for just one more week?"  
  
As the two walked out of the library, Serena answered in front of everyone. "We'll stay for one more week. Then we go."  
  
Diamond smiled. "Thank you." He walked Serena to Darien and dropped his arm to his side.  
  
Darien turned to leave, but Diamond grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the wall by his lapels. "You might get away with some things on Earth, but here on Nemesis, you get away with nothing. If you hurt her or treat her badly and I find out about it, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
Darien glared at Serena. "Could you do something about this?" he demanded.  
  
Serena frowned and crossed her arms. "Answer him."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "I understand."  
  
Diamond punched him in the gut. "Good."  
  
Darien doubled over in pain. "What was that for?"  
  
Diamond walked away as he answered, "Never order a woman to do your job."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena sat down at the dinner table first, followed by Diamond at the other end, and then everyone else followed. Diamond frowned at Darien and reminded him politely that it was only good manners to push in a ladies' chair. Serena coughed to cover her laughter.  
  
Salad was set down for a beginning course to the meal. Serena looked at all of the forks and spoons beside her plate and started to panic. Everyone in the room had taken etiquette classes. Except Serena. She bit her bottom lip and looked across the table to Diamond.  
  
Diamond winked at her and picked up the smallest fork. Serena restrained from letting out a sigh of relief. "Well," she said, trying to start some kind of conversation, "does everyone like their rooms?"  
  
Ami smiled and nodded. "Oh mine's wonderful. Chess sets, computers with full up-grades, books all around, and a comfy chair in front of a fireplace." She looked at Diamond. "Thank you again for all of it."  
  
Diamond smiled back. "It's not a problem."  
  
Sapphire grinned. "I like Ami's room, too," he said. "It's conveniently close to mine." He winked at Ami, making her blush lightly. He looked down the table at Diamond. "Did Darien get to see the garden?" he asked lightly. "There might be a poisonous flower he'd like."  
  
Darien frowned and set down his salad fork. "Just what the hell are you trying to say?" he asked angrily.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open. "Darien, you're not supposed to swear at the dinner table."  
  
Darien turned on Serena. "You need to keep your mouth shut, Serena," he said tensely. "It's your fault I'm here in the first place. It's your fault that we're all here."  
  
Serena set down her fork, too, and placed her hands in her lap, looking down at them and twiddling her thumbs nervously.  
  
Diamond's eyes squinted slightly and he looked at Darien. Slowly, he stood and walked over to Serena so that he was standing behind her. He offered her his hand and she accepted. "Serena, please walk with me in the garden. I have something I wish to talk to you about."  
  
Serena looked at Darien for his approval and Darien shook his head.  
  
Diamond leaned closer to Serena and whispered in her ear, "In all the time you've been here, you've never once acted docile and submissive. For the love of God, don't start now. Stand up to him. He's not your ruler and you're not his slave."  
  
Serena looked at Diamond's face and saw that he was being honest and was really trying to help her. She got her courage to build and then stood and looked at Darien. "Diamond and I will return shortly. By all means, don't wait for us to start your meal."  
  
Diamond smiled at Darien and led Serena out to the garden, holding her hand and showing his support the entire way.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
As soon as Diamond and Serena were in the garden, Diamond stood in front of her and blocked her from going down the path. "Why do you let him treat you that way?"  
  
Serena sighed. "I really don't know. I'm not afraid of him, if that's what you're thinking. But every time he doesn't want me to do something, I just don't do it. I suppose that it's the way things were meant to be."  
  
Diamond couldn't help but show his surprise. "Okay, let's try this question. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it. If he hit you, would you leave him?"  
  
Serena was taken aback by the question. "Heavens, no. He'd never hit me, and if he ever did, I probably did something to deserve it."  
  
Diamond looked at Serena as if she were a complete idiot and tried not to shake some sense into her. He leaned back against one of the pillars that showed the entrance into the garden and crossed his arms over his chest and his ankles across each other, looking laid back and relaxed. "Just like it was your fault that they're all here, am I right?"  
  
Serena looked down at the ground and picked at her nails. "Well, that is my fault. If I weren't your type, I wouldn't be here and neither would they. And if I weren't pretty, you wouldn't want me here. Plus, if I'd just take Darien's advice and stay away from major battles, none of us would be here right now."  
  
Diamond stood up straight and grabbed Serena by the shoulders. "Are you out of your mind?!" he exclaimed. "That idiot has you thinking everything is your fault when nothing is your fault!" He shook her lightly. "Come on, Serena! Forget everything he's ever told you like that and tell me who you really are."  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip again, trying to think. "I-I don't really know," she stuttered.  
  
"Yes you do," he said gently. "By God, Serena, you're a queen. And if you aren't yet, you will be soon. You're regal, you're smart, and you're a ruler. That is your destiny. Not to marry some ... some jackass who will try to rule your life, but to rule a kingdom by yourself, for yourself, and to do it with charisma, charm, and light." He paused and let go of Serena. "I know that right now, you can go right in there and tell Darien to leave," he said, pointing to the dining room. He looked into her eyes and then frowned. "But I also know that you won't because you love him so much. Let me give you a wake-up call." He grabbed Serena and pulled her up against him roughly. He kissed her hard, passionately, and then pulled away. "Now for the rest of the night, even when Darien, if Darien, kisses you good-night, you'll be thinking of that one moment," he whispered. "And you and I both know it." He walked back to the dining room, leaving Serena alone at the entrance to the garden.  
  
Serena leaned against the pillar behind her and took several gasps of air, then smiled. Diamond was right. She knew it. He knew it. But both of them knew that she wouldn't give up trying to make Darien a little more gentle, a little more passionate, and maybe just a little more gentlemanly.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Serena entered the dining room again and took her seat.  
  
"I guess you two had a good time," Darien said dryly.  
  
Diamond frowned and glared at Serena, sending her a mental message of, you know you want to, so just say it.  
  
Serena understood Diamond's look and message and smiled at Darien. "As a matter of fact, we did. We spoke of a few things that had nothing to do with you and a few others that had much to do with you. And I'm not telling you what any of those things are."  
  
Sapphire laughed, followed by Ami, Rae, Lita, and Mina. Diamond's smile was one of not only happiness, but of pride, too. She had finally spoke up. She finally found her voice.  
  
Darien cleared his throat and frowned. "Serena, what exactly did you two do out there?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Serena sat regally and looked at Darien with a discriminatory look on her face. "Prince Diamond gave me a wake-up call," she said mysteriously. "And it's about time someone did." She set down her soup spoon and stood up, dropping her napkin on the table gracefully. "Pardon me for everything that happens to be all by fault, Darien, dear." Sighing dramatically, she put a hand to her forehead. "But I must retire now. I believe I'm feeling quite faint."  
  
Diamond laughed the hardest out of everyone and buried his face in his hands. As Serena left the room he stood and clapped. Sapphire, laughing almost as hard as Diamond, followed suit, along with all of the Sailor Scouts, leaving Darien out in the cold.  
  
Darien ran to Serena and pushed her against the wall. "What the hell was all that about?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "If you want to treat me like a helpless, docile creature, I'll act like one for you." She noticed that everyone was now listening intently to the conversation between her and Darien. "But do not, dare not, expect it to look real or sound real, because I refuse to make it that way."  
  
"What did he do to you?" Darien asked. "He's turned you into some sort of freak."  
  
Serena frowned as her anger rose and slapped Darien across the face, then sent a strong knee to his groin. "I am not a freak. You're just angry because I'm finally standing up to you. Diamond told me, Darien. He gave me a wake-up call. I finally understand," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I finally understand that you're not a man. You might say you love me and you may even mean it, but I don't believe you anymore." Her voice caught on a sob and she leaned against the wall for support. "Diamond showed me what it was really like to be loved, and I don't think I ever want to go back to you." She ran from the room and fled to her bedroom.  
  
Rae helped Darien up. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.  
  
Darien nodded and then glared at Diamond. "You've corrupted her, you bastard."  
  
Diamond laughed. "I've helped her see the truth. I'm sorry that you don't like it. You're free to leave, you know."  
  
Darien wiped blood from his lip where Serena had slapped him. "I'm staying, and you'd better keep your hands off of her."  
  
Diamond held his hands up in the air. "I won't touch her." He grinned evilly at Darien. "Unless she asks me to."  
  
Darien charged at Diamond and punched him in the face. Diamond laughed. "Wow, I never thought you were so weak."  
  
That comment led to a full-fledged fist-fight, and in the end, Diamond came out the winner. He picked up a napkin and dabbed at his chin, which was bleeding, and smiled at everyone. "Shall we retire to the library?" he asked merrily.  
  
  
  
R&R please! 


	8. bye bye bye

SORRY!!! Im so sorry I havent updated sooner! The whole thing with the web site being dead and I went on vacation. too many things this summer! Well heres the 8th chapter hope u like it! R&R!  
  
Chapter Eight Serena sat in her room drying her tears as she looked at her pictures of Darien. Why hadn't she seen it before? The entire time he had said he loved her or that he cherished his time with her ... was it really all an act? Or was Diamond just trying to get rid of Darien? She didn't know who she could trust anymore, and that scared her more than anything. Just because she believed Diamond over Darien didn't make her evil, did it? She still cared dearly for Earth, but she was starting to care for Diamond and Nemesis as well. Sure, it was a God-forsaken ice cube in the middle of Nowhere, Universe, but it grew some beautiful and rare flowers, and even supported a year-round Cherry Blossom, even if it was enchanted. A knock on her door led Serena out of her thoughts and she sighed. "Who is it?" "Serena, it's me," came Diamond's voice. "May I come in?" "Yes," she called back. She sat in her desk chair and tried to look busy. It was an obviously failed attempt. "Why did you run out in tears?" he asked. He smiled. "I'm happy to find that you stood up to him. It's about time you did." Serena managed a weak smile. "Thanks, but I think I did the wrong thing. I mean, I don't know who to trust anymore. I've always trusted Darien and then you came in and I hated you. But somehow, I've learned to trust you. I'm not supposed to trust you, am I? I mean, you're a bad guy and all-" Diamond cut her off with laughter. "Bad guy? Honestly, Serena, I thought you out-grew that." Serena thought for a moment and then laughed. "I suppose I did. But still ... you're not supposed to like me. I'm not supposed to like you at all. My destiny is to marry Darien and have Rini. But everything's changed, hasn't it? Everything's been thrown out of orbit and it's all my fault." She sighed again. "If I don't marry Darien, then Rini will never be born and in the future, you'll take over Earth and possibly kill me. I can't let that happen, especially since I know it will. All of this is on my shoulders and I don't know what to do..." Diamond smiled and sat down on the edge of Serena's bed. "I think that you're pushing things way out of proportions," he said mildly. "Time doesn't exist on a strict basis and, in fact, exists in different lines. In one timeline, you marry Darien. In the other, possibly me or some other man," he explained patiently. "In both timelines, there will be different things happening, but at the same time. While in one, you may be giving birth to Rini, in the other, you're walking through a garden. Do you see what I'm saying?" Serena nodded slowly. "I think so. You're saying that time exists in different dimensions almost. So that every single path we can possibly take is played out." Diamond smiled. "Exactly," he said. He stood and stretched. "So, since you already know that line, why not take a different one?" Serena sighed. "You make it sound so easy." "Isn't it?" "No! It's not at all easy!" Serena exclaimed. "What will happen in the future if I don't have Rini? You'll take over Earth and destroy me and the Scouts. Not to mention Darien. Then that will be my fault, too, because I knew what would happen." Diamond shook his head. "Serena, you know what I'm talking about, but you don't understand, do you?" Serena relented reluctantly and nodded. "I guess so." She sighed angrily. "I feel so stupid around you. You're smarter than I am, and we both know it so don't try to deny it. Plus, I have the common sense of a walnut." Diamond laughed, and Serena looked at him, "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But the whole walnut comparison was just too much." He smiled at Serena. "You don't give yourself enough credit." "I give myself plenty of credit. All the credit I deserve. None." She turned and looked in her mirror blankly. "You deserve some credit, don't you think? I'm smarter than you, yes. But you have to remember that I've known since I was born that I'm royalty. I've been trained to be smart. It's exactly the same with Sapphire." "At least Sapphire likes Ami. She's smart." "I like you," Diamond said simply. "You're nice." "Ami's nice." "You're pretty." "So's Ami." Diamond walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're precious to me." He paused as he saw Serena's smile. "Now you can't say the same about Ami, can you?" Serena laughed. "No, I guess I can't." Diamond turned Serena so that she was facing him and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Now come on. Let's go back downstairs and you can try to talk things out with Darien." "I don't wanna." "Do it anyway." Diamond gave her a gentle push towards the door and followed her out. ~*~ ~*~ Darien listened as patiently as he possibly could while Serena attempted to explain herself to him. He'd already decided what he was going to do. He would act the part of the sweet, gentle lover who realized his mistakes and was truly sorry for them. Then he'd rip that stupid bitch apart when they got home. Didn't she realize that without him, she couldn't possibly rule the entire planet? She couldn't even keep a goldfish alive for more than an hour, the ignorant ditz. Serena stopped talking and Darien took that as his cue. "I'm sorry, Serena. I've just been having such a hard time finding you." Serena looked at him in confusion. "Were you even listening to what I said?" "Of course," Darien replied coolly. "You were saying how sorry you were that you trusted Diamond instead of me." "No," Serena said slowly. "I told you that I wanted you to leave. Diamond understands me much better than you do." "Excuse me?" Darien asked quietly and dangerously. "You can't be serious! That moron? You stupid girl. Don't you realize that without me, your kingdom will fall?" Serena shook her head. "No it won't. Rini came back because what had happened to her had already happened. It can happen again, but I'm not going to let it. Please leave." Darien glared at Serena. "I always knew you lacked common sense, but I didn't know your IQ was negative!" "I've had enough of this," Serena said angrily. "Diamond!" she called out. Diamond came into the room. "Yes?" Serena pointed at Darien. Diamond smiled. "My pleasure." He opened a portal and looked at Darien. "Go by yourself or make me force you. I personally would prefer the latter of the two, but I refuse to upset Neo-Queen Serenity." Darien frowned and looked at Serena. "You'll see. You're nothing without me." He stepped through the portal and Diamond closed it. Diamond walked across the room to Serena and wrapped his arms around her. "You're everything without him," he whispered. Serena smiled and nodded. "Everything." She looked up at Diamond and put her arms around his neck. "Can you do me just one tiny favor?" "What's that?" Diamond asked, looking lovingly into Serena's eyes. "Make me forget about him," she said mischievously. Diamond lowered his mouth to hers. "Definitely my pleasure," he whispered. He kissed her softly, but with all of the love that he had for her. Serena sighed and gave into all of her feelings for Diamond. She could never forgive him for kidnapping her or lying to her, but she could still love him because he'd changed. And, to her liking, he'd changed for the better. ~*~ ~*~ Serena sat in Ami's room with her, trying to learn how to play chess. Thankfully, Ami was a patient teacher. "So, if I move this castle-thingy-" "Rook," Ami corrected automatically. "Okay, Rook," Serena relented. "So then if I move this Rook in front of one of the little guys-" "Pawns," Ami corrected again. Serena nodded. "Pawns. That pawn can't jump it?" Ami shook her head. "Nope. Pawns can't jump anything. To capture something, they have to move diagonally." She set up a Bishop and a Pawn for a scenario for Serena to follow. "So then to capture the Bishop, the Pawn has to move diagonally," she explained patiently, showing Serena how to capture something with a Pawn. "I get it!" Serena exclaimed merrily. "I can play chess!" Ami laughed nervously. "Well, you're starting. Now you have to learn about the Queen, King, Bishops, and Knights and how they move." Serena sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I'll never learn." "Sure you will. You just have to keep your mind on the game." Ami took a sip of water and then looked at Serena's defeated-looking face. "Why did you want to learn in the first place?" Serena shrugged. "I wanna be smart," she answered truthfully. "You're smart, Sapphire's smart, Diamond's smart, and Mina and Rae are smart. I'm stupid, and Lita's average. I'm supposed to be some big, important Queen and I'm dumber than a box of hair." Ami laughed. "Oh, come on, Serena. You're not that stupid. I think you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for." "That's what Diamond said." "Diamond was right," Ami agreed. "You can do things that I never could." "Like what? Fall on my face when I'm attempting to dance?" Ami laughed again. "No, I've done that plenty of times. But you did figure out how to get into the office building, remember? I didn't do that and I couldn't figure it out, either." Serena smiled. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" "See? You're smart. Maybe not in math, science, history, or English. But you're good at puzzles." Serena shrugged. "Thanks, Ames. I needed that." Ami smiled. "No problem. You still wanna learn how to play?" she asked, motioning to the chess table. Serena nodded. "Yeah. It actually looks like fun." "All right, then. This is the Queen..." ~*~ ~*~ Diamond knocked on Ami's door a few hours later and was surprised by the sight before him when he walked in. Serena and Ami were playing chess, and Serena was winning! Plus, there was a flabbergasted look on Ami's face. Diamond figured it was because she was losing to Serena. He quietly took a seat and waited patiently for the game to end. Twenty minutes later, the game ended. "Checkmate!" Serena called merrily. She looked at the board. "I did it, Ames!" she exclaimed. "I actually beat you at chess!" Diamond smiled and stood, clapping. "Good job." Serena looked at him, a startled expression on her face. "I didn't even know you were here," she mumbled. Diamond laughed. "That's all right. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I came in. I didn't want to disturb your game." He hugged Serena tightly. "How long have you been playing chess?" "About two hours," Ami moaned. "And she beat me!" Diamond's face mirrored his surprise. "Two hours?" he asked. He looked at Serena. "You sure are a fast learner, aren't you?" Serena shrugged. "Guess so," she said. "Oh, Ami, can we play again?" Ami shook her head. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day." Diamond smiled at her. "Sapphire's just sitting down to lunch if you want to join him." Ami smiled and nodded. "Thanks," she said, exiting the room. Serena said good-bye to Ami and then turned back to Diamond. "Is that a good thing?" "Hmm?" Diamond asked lazily. "Is what a good thing?" "That I beat Ami," Serena explained. Diamond smiled and nodded. "It's a very good thing. You're changing, aren't you, Serena?" Serena shrugged. "I don't know, maybe," she responded thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to be smart, and now all of a sudden I can be." She looked at Diamond in confusion. "I don't understand why." Diamond smiled gently. "I think you're just finally starting to act like a queen." He kissed her cheek. "Which is exactly what you are." ~*~ ~*~ Serena met the Scouts later for a midnight snack in the library. She had on her normal flannel pajamas, which were pink with crescent moons on them. With her, she brought chocolate chip cookies and tea for everyone. "Ta-daa!" she exclaimed when she entered. Everyone laughed at Serena's entry. "All right!" Lita exclaimed. "Cookies!" She grabbed a cookie and a cup of tea, then helped Serena hand out the rest. Rae looked around. "Where's Darien?" she asked vaguely. Serena shrugged. "Gone to hell for all I care," she said calmly. "Probably looking for some other princess to piss off." Ami laughed. "You finally got rid of that creep?" Serena smiled and nodded. "He left earlier," she explained. "Diamond helped me take out the trash." "Serena," Rae started, "you have to admit that Darien has saved your life numerous times. He loves you. Does Diamond love you?" Serena nodded and smiled merrily. "He does, and he's told me so. I feel better with him, really, than I did with Darien. Diamond lets me tell him exactly what I think. I don't have to sugar-coat anything or be afraid of what I feel. He lets me be free, Rae. And he doesn't want my crown or my crystal." "How do you know, though?" Rae asked. "Sure, he's sending out tons of good vibes. In fact, all of Nemesis is. But Darien was such a good actor that all I got from him were good vibes, too. How do you know it's not all an act?" Serena blushed and smiled warmly. "Bleieve me. I know." she started to say. "Oh my God, Serena!" Lita exclaimed. "You didn't!" Serena scuffed her slippers on the carpet. "You did!" Lita set down her tea and walked over to Serena. "So was it better or what? I mean, come on, you've gotta let us in on the dirt." Serena laughed. "Lita, please!" she exclaimed happily. "From what I heard, it was," came Diamond's deep voice from the doorway. He crossed the room and sat next to Serena. "Figures that you five would have a cookie rendezvous in the library without me." Serena giggled. "Hey, it was supposed to be a girls' meeting." Diamond took a bite of one of the cookies. "Oh, I see. I'm not wanted?" "Sure you are," Ami piped in. "Just not right now." Serena blushed. "Ami," she whispered. Diamond laughed. "All right, all right, I'll leave if you really want me to." Lita smirked as Serena nodded almost imperceptibly and Diamond left. "So how much better are we talking, here, Serena? Inquiring minds wanna know," Lita pressed. Serena laughed. "We're talking our solar system compared to the universe," she finally relented. Rae's mouth dropped open. "No way," she said. Mina laughed. "Go Serena!" she cheered. "So, when's the wedding?"  
  
So how is it?? Good? Bad? I hope it makes up for the long absence on my part. Its almost over only a few more chapters I think. Well, thanks for still reading it! Ill update sooner next time ( 


	9. everything is taken care of

Hi to you all who are still reading the story, this is the last chapter! Can you believe it?! Wow. Its come a long way, lol. Well Hope it's a good ending to the story. Oh and PS sorry about what happened to the last chapter. It must have screwed up while uploading cuz I know it wasn't like that when I wrote it. Well, either way, enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Later that night, when everyone had finally decided that they should all go to bed, Serena started to clean up the cups and plates from the tea and cookies as she watched everyone leave. "Do you need any help?" Mina stopped to ask. Serena smiled and shook her head. "No, but thanks for asking. I'm fine." Mina smiled. "All right." She headed out the door and then stopped, peeping her head back in. "You really do love him, don't you Serena?" Serena stopped what she was doing and sighed. "He's not really bad, Mina. So many of us have two sides, you know. And we never stop to think that maybe, just maybe, the right person can bring out the right side." Mina was astonished at Serena's philosophical thought. "Hey, you feeling all right?" Serena laughed. "Yeah, I'm all right." "You know what I think?" Mina said, smiling a little. "I think that maybe Diamond is bringing out the smart side in you." "Do you really?" "Serena, you just said something that's totally out there coming from your mouth," Mina explained. "I think that Diamond actually makes you feel smart." Serena smiled. "I think you might be right." She went back to picking up dishes. "Good night, Mina." Mina smiled and left the room. "'Night!" she called over her shoulder. Serena smiled and hummed quietly as she stacked three plates on top of each other. She turned to pick up a teacup, but tripped on something in the carpet, knocking herself into the table that she'd set the plates on. Although she didn't hit the table all that hard, the plates fell, one of them breaking, and she fell with them, her neck landing directly on a large, sharp piece of the glass. ~*~ ~*~ Diamond heard the glass break from the sitting room below the library and sat up straight. He waited for a moment, then heard Serena groan, then heard a soft thump on the floor. "No," he whispered. He jumped up and ran to the library. ~*~ ~*~ Serena saw spots. Tons of them. Yellow, red, shiny purple, and even some black ones. They swam before her eyes. She looked down at her chest and saw red. Lots of red. Was that blood? Was she bleeding? Slowly, she reached down to touch the red, and felt something sticking out of her neck. Glass? No, no, she hadn't been near any glass. Yes, yes she had, she was carrying plates, that was it. She remembered. She was picking up the plates and the carpet ... the carpet ... the carpet... ~*~ ~*~ "Serena," Diamond coaxed. "Serena, wake up. Come on. Please. Wake up, Serena." He watched her intently as he replaced the now blood-soiled rag that he'd put on her wound with a newly clean one. "Serena, sweetheart, please, please wake up." Ami and Sapphire watched from behind Diamond, both in awe and anxiety, waiting to see what would happen. "Sapphire, I think she needs a doctor," Ami whispered into Sapphire's ear. "She might be dying." Diamond glared at Ami, tears in his eyes. "Don't you dare say that. She's not dying." He looked back at Serena and tried once more to wake her. Sapphire looked at Ami in uncertainty. "Go get Rae," he said. "Or Lita or Mina or someone who'll know what to do." Ami nodded and ran to find Rae. Sapphire sat down next to his brother and checked Serena's pulse. "Diamond," he whispered. "She's got no pulse. I'm sorry Diamond." Diamond shook his head. "No, damn it! I won't let her go. She's too young to die. I won't let her die." "Brother, please," Sapphire said gently. "I know your upset but she's already dead. She isn't breathing, has no pulse. You can't bring her back. Not even the dark crystal can bring her back now." "Crystal..." Diamond thought. His face seemed to dawn in realization. "Her crystal! Where's her crystal?" Sapphire's face mirrored his surprise. "Probably on her bedside table, I'd imagine, if she isn't wearing it right now." Diamond searched Serena's bloody neck for a chain and was relieved to find her Sliver Imperial Crystal hanging on the end of it. "Leave, Sapphire," he said softly. "But Diamond-" "Now." Sapphire nodded hesitantly and left, stopping Ami and Rae from coming into the library. He closed the door behind him. Diamond looked at Serena. "Look," he said angrily, holding the delicate crystal in his hand. "I don't know how this stupid thing works, but it's supposed to protect you, damn it. Only you can work this crystal, and even though you're dead right now, somehow I know you can hear me. Please, Serena, make it work." He looked at the crystal and then back at Serena's face. "Please," he whispered. Far off, it seemed, he heard Serena's voice, like a whisper. It won't work near the dark crystal. You know that. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. "There's no place near enough to be far enough from the dark crystal!" Destroy it. Her voice said. It's evil. You aren't. "I can't," he whispered. "It's my past, my future." It's nothing. Destroy it, or you destroy me. Diamond stood and set Serena on the couch, near the fireplace. He slowly turned and headed for the door, casting one final look at Serena before he exited. "If this doesn't work," he said angrily, "if this doesn't work, I swear I'll kill myself and Sapphire and every single one of your friends. I swear that I will. And you know I will." He heard a distant giggles. No, you won't. ~*~ ~*~ "Wiseman!" Diamond yelled, standing in front of his scrying pond. "Show yourself!" Wiseman appeared and laughed. "You believe her, don't you Prince?" Diamond frowned and nodded. "I do." He looked at his far wall and walked over to it, picking up his father's battle sword. "You won't," Wiseman said matter-of-factly. Diamond said nothing, only walked over to the dark crystal and cut it in half. "No!" Wiseman screeched. "You're killing yourself, you fool!" "I'm killing you," Diamond said steadily, then cut the crystal again. Again. Again, until all that was left were tiny shards. With the shards, he aimed an energy beam, and blew them away so that they no longer existed. Not one part. Diamond stalked out of the scrying room and back into the library where Serena lay. He sat down in front of her. "Make it work, damn it." Sapphire and the other scouts noticed Diamond's return and they followed him when he walked into the library. Again, he heard the giggles. I am. Watch. Diamond sighed and watched as Serena's chest began to slowly rise, then fall. Her eyes opened and she looked around, then felt her neck, which had healed completely. She looked at Diamond. The Negamoon symbol that had once been on his forehead was gone without a trace. He had healed himself. "Diamond," Serena whispered. "Go look in a mirror." Diamond frowned as Sapphire handed him a small mirror. He gazed into it in amazement. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked grumpily. Serena laughed and threw her arms around Diamond's neck. "It means that you and Sapphire are welcome back on Earth." Diamond had just then realized that Sapphire's symbol was gone, too. He looked at Serena in confusion. "Does that make us 'good guys' now?" he asked sarcastically. Serena was laughing when she kissed him, and close to crying when she pulled away. "Yeah," she answered. "You're 'good guys' now. You know what that means?" Diamond smiled. "That means that I get you instead of Darien?" he guessed. The Scouts all laughed. "You bet," Serena answered merrily. She looked at everyone as she sat up. "Let's all go home."  
  
END!!!  
  
Was it a good ending? I wasn't too sure about the whole glass thing, if its believeable, I tried to describe it as best as I could, that way its understandable. But did you like it? Im happy to say its mine actually. Im quite proud of myself, lol. What do you think of a sequel? Like Diamond and Serena have a son/daughter and he/shes growing up on earth??? If you like the idea or have any to share with me, either Email me or put it in a review. I have a chapter of the sequel that's planned but if I get a better idea then ill change it. Okay? Ill post the epilogue/beginning of the sequel in a few days, that way people have time to read this. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for it all!!! 


End file.
